Amaranthine
Efflorescence - the state/period of flowering #Ephemeral - lasting for a short time #Crepuscular - dim #Evanescent - fleeting #Labyrinthine - twisting and turning #Reassemblage - coming back together #Pyhrric - successful but with heavy losses #Mellifluous - sweet sounding #Dalliance - a brief love affair #Penumbra - A half-shadow #Dissemble - Deceive #Serendipity - finding something nice while looking for something else #Amaranthine - Undying -- plot # sets the scene #announcement because of the war #war training, cherry goes missing #captured, but find cherry #sacrifices self for cherry #rescued in the first real battle #war begins in full #another battle, brought away by an 'enemy' medic #raven comes back and tells torrent lark is dead and blizzard is injured #rogues are revealed, controlling the whole thing, nearly captured by the rogues #torrent decides to go back to twilight hunters #fight rogues, find out belladonna is evil #looking for the rogues invading territory, discover other group instead and they join together and fight #happy ending -- Allegiances Twilight Hunters Leader Astor - Short-furred grey tom with white stripes and blue eyes mate - Rasha - Short-furred ginger she-cat with white paws and belly and green eyes kits - Elzora and Nascha Aristocrats Aquila - grey she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes Arion - reddish-brown tom with paler underparts and green eyes Rasha - Short-furred ginger she-cat with white paws and belly and green eyes Champions Magnolia - dark brown she-cat with white dapples and amber eyes (Blossom) Onyx - black tom with amber eyes (Midnight) Estrella - she-cat (Star) Jade - tom (Leaf) Hunters Scarlet – she-cat Mist - tom Medics Willow - she-cat Cloud - tom Patrollers Flare - she-cat Breeze - tom Guards Fox - tom Vixen - she-cat Fighters Flora - she-cat Skye - tom Scouts Adder – tom Sparrow – tom Silver – she-cat Cadets Torrent - main character - mottled grey and white tom with blue eyes Cherry - sister of torrent - reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes and white spots (SAKURA) Blizzard - brother of torrent - light grey and white mottled tom with blue eyes Raven - sister of lark - black she-cat with green eyes and a white flash on her chest ( Lark - brother of raven - grey-brown tabby tom with amber eyes Elzora - daughter of Astor - ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and belly, green eyes Nascha - daughter of Astor - black she-cat with darker stripes and white paws, blue eyes Mist Watchers Leader Hazelnut - light grey-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Generals Inferno - tortoiseshell she-cat with white around her amber eyes Creek - light grey tom with faint tabby stripes and blue eyes Golden - dark brown she-cat with gold-ginger stripes and amber eyes Midnight - black tom with white paws and blue eyes Hunters Viper - tom under Inferno Fox - she-cat under Midnight Yarrow - tom under Golden Willow - she-cat under Creek Holly - she-cat under Inferno Robin - tom under Creek Autumn - she-cat under Golden Trainees Storm - tom under Willow Bramble - she-cat under Holly Breeze - tom under Viper Rogues Leader Whisper - skinny light grey she-cat with grey eyes and long fur Deputy Regulus - long-legged dark ginger tom with amber eyes Captains Rosalina - long-furred, cream colored she-cat with green eyes Octavius - dark grey tom with a long tail and amber eyes Romulus - large grey tom with a long muzzle and piercing blue eyes Members Belladonna - short-furred brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Cecilia - large black tabby she-cat with brown eyes Augustus - small cream tabby tom with green eyes Aurelius - tom Juniper - mottled brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes spare names Kiri - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and white paws Riko - black tom with a fluffy, white-tipped tail and hazel eyes Athanasia - silver she-cat with white spots and green eyes Amaryllis Diantha Jasmine Noelle - black she-cat with white dapples and blue eyes